In electronic devices with integrated circuits (ICs), the ICs are typically mounted onto circuit boards. In order to electrically couple connections between the circuit board and the IC, the IC is typically “packaged.” The IC packaging usually provides a small encasement for physically protecting the IC and provides contact pads for coupling to the circuit board. In some applications, the packaged IC may be coupled to the circuit board via solder bumps.
One approach to IC packaging comprises a packaged organic laminate substrate device. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical semiconductor device 100 is now described. The semiconductor device 100 includes first and second mask layers 104, 105, a core layer 106 between the first and second mask layers, and contacts 107a-107d carried by the core layer. The semiconductor device 100 includes contact pads 108a-108b also carried by the core layer 106, an IC 103, an adhesive layer 109 between the IC and the first mask layer 104, and bond wires 102a-102b coupling the contact pads and the IC. The semiconductor device 100 includes encapsulation material 101 over the IC 103 and the first mask layer 104.
Referring now to FIG. 2, another typical semiconductor device 200 is now described. The semiconductor device 200 includes a mask layer 204, and a core layer 206 under the mask layer. The core and mask layers 206, 204 define a recess. The semiconductor device 200 includes contact pads 208a-208b also carried by the core layer 206, an IC 203 in the recess, and bond wires 202a-202b coupling the contact pads and the IC. The semiconductor device 200 includes encapsulation material 201 over the IC 203 and the mask layer 204, and ball grid array contacts 209a-209b on the mask layer 204.